Memories
by Hinoyo no Ryu Sakura
Summary: Serenity's mom works at the Tokyo orphange and 2 new kids arive.Serenity befriends them.Soon they are adopted but 10yrs later Serenity finds them again...What has happened to her old friends? Why does she refuse to do what Joey says? A lot of goofy-ness..
1. Default Chapter

I know this first chappie is really really really short, but its kinda good...on with it. this is a werid Seto/Serenity fic I got the idea for while playing teatherball with the neighbor kids. Hope u all like!  
  
**********  
  
" Why momma? Why did you take me away from Joey?" a little girl with tear stained brown eyes and shoulder length tawny hair cried.  
  
" It was for your own good Serenity. Your father is a drunk lunatic. I know he loves us, its just not safe to live there anymore." Her mother explained.  
  
" Then why didn't you take Joey?" Serenity cried.  
  
" Because of custody issues. You know I work at the orphanage Serenity, you can play with all the orphan kids. Their all nice kids." Mrs. Wheeler explained.  
  
" I guess it is for the better, I just don't know when I'll see Joey again, or will I ever see Joey again?" Serenity thought as she looked at the bruises on her wrists.  
  
*******Serenity's POV*******  
  
It had been three years since mom took me away from Joey. I was happy, I had friends, a lot of them. There was Raven, Hinoyo, and Sakura from school and Jennette "Sea horse" Tsukaiki and Anna Maria from the orphanage mom worked at. Mom loved working with those kids, I loved playing with them. None of them would betray any other one, except the older ones that knew they never would be adopeted, they picked on the little kids. I tried to stand up for them, but they didn't dare evern pay any attention to me.  
  
" Serenity, do you have your homework done?" My mom screamed up the stairs.  
  
" Yup!" I screamed, " 4th grade homework is easy!"  
  
" Great! Then you can come down to the orphanage. There are two new kids there, one is about your age and he's really cute! I just have a few papers to sign for the new kids." My mom said, I trampled down the stairs and into the car.  
  
*******  
  
" YAY!!! Serenity's here again!" Jennette ran to me. she had bright green eyes and messy blonde hair falling over her eyes.  
  
" Yup, I'm back! My mom told me about some new kids, where are they?" I asked her.  
  
" Oh, them, the quiet ones, their over there, in the corner." she pointed.  
  
"Domo Arigato Jenntte-san!" I said as two little boys caught my eyes in the corner.  
  
" No prob!" Jennette said. I made my way through the maze of playing kids to the corner a real little boy with long, scruffy charcoal hair and adorable gray eyes and his clearly older brother with short, neat chocolate brown hair and huge, emotional azure eyes sat.  
  
" Who the heck are you?" the older boy asked.  
  
" Why does it matter?" I said.  
  
" Because, I don't trust you." the boy said.  
  
" Why shouldn't you?" I said.  
  
" Because you ask so many questions." He replied.  
  
" My mom works here, so I'll be here a lot. There is no real reason not to trust me." I said.  
  
" Hey lookies here!!! Serenity is talkin' to the new kids. How sweet." the oldest of all of the orphans said.  
  
" Go away Daisuke!" I screamed, He lunged a punch at me, I doged it.  
  
" Leave her alone!" that boy screamed.  
  
" Give me a good reason not to," Daisuke said right before he picked up that boy's brother's toy airplane and threw it across the room. It caught my attention, so Dai saw the open target and decided to kick me. It hit me this time. I fell to the ground, holdong my stomach in pain. The boy looked really furious. He held out his hand.  
  
" One," he placed one finger towards his palm, " two," he placed another finger in his palm, " Thee, Four," he placed two more fingers towards his palm, leavin his thumb sticking out still, " and Five." He placed his thumb on top of the rest of his fingers, forming a fist. He thrusted it towards Daisuke, an actually hit him.  
  
" What? You can't punch me!" He cried and walked away.  
  
" Thanks, whatever your name is." I said.  
  
" Your welcome." He said  
  
" My name is Serenity Wheeler, What's your's and your little brother's?" I asked.  
  
" Well Serenity, that's Mokuba, and I'm Seto, nice to meet you!" He said, his expression turning from serious outcast, to happy, normal kid. He was rather cute. He looked at me and smiled.  
  
" Wanna play chess?" Seto asked.  
  
" Sure, if you could teach me." I said.  
  
" No problem! Great! Let's go play!" He exclaimed, then ran.  
  
" Seto, wait up! I can't run as fast as you!" I cried.  
  
" Then learn how to run faster!" he smiled. I know I just met this kid, but I liked him, a lot. He was cute, and sweet in that weird way that says " I'm quiet and I don't care if you're a girl, I like girls." He was too mature for my age. I noticed most kids with only one parent to none usually are more mature. Not here though, he seemed like a good guy and I couldn't wait till High school to got to a prom with him!   
  
************  
  
There, first chappie done!!! DON'T forget to press the little purple button down there!!! 


	2. Chapter Nii

Once again, sorry for the shortness in chapters. This one ended kinda funny though, Oops, I said too much. Oh well....SPECIAL THANKS TO Sia amd Samareh FOR BEING THE FIRST REVIEWERS OF THIS FIC!!! On with it...  
  
*********  
  
Seto's POV  
  
She was good, real good for it being her first time. She had a forcefield around her king. It was taking a while to break through it, until she stupidly moved a pawn up to my knight, opening up the spot where I could get to her king.  
  
" Beat that tough guy!" She said  
  
" Sure," I said then moved my nearby queen in front of her king, " Checkmate." I happitly said.  
  
" HEY!!! That's not fair Seto! You know how to play! This is my first time!" She cried, I smiled.  
  
" Hey, you're really good for it being your first time playing though." I complemented her.  
  
" Thanks, I played checkers with my big brother before I moved away." she said. That triggered a ton of new questions to ask her, I was nervous though. It wasn't everyday I got to talk to a girl. It was kinda hard to.  
  
" Hey, you've taught me a game, I'm gonna teach you a game!" She said, I looked at her strangely.  
  
" A game called teatherball." She said and pointed to the metal post with a ball on a string hanging on it.  
  
" Teatherball." I repeated.  
  
" YUP!!! And I'm the best teacher in the world at it! C'mon let's go!" she said, standing up and grabbing my wrist. She dragged me outside to the teatherball court.  
  
" See, this is the ball." she said, I nodded. It was like "DUH!!!"   
  
" So what's the point of this game?" I asked.  
  
" To get the ball to wrap around the pole till it can't be wraped anymore. I try to one way, you try to go around the other way." she said, I looked at her blankly.  
  
" Show me once." I said, she nodded and bobbled the ball in her hands, then threw it up in the air and hit it to her left. It clearly went way over my head, she caught it after it wrapped around the pole a few times.  
  
" Get it?" She asked, I nodded, " I'll serve." She said. Serenity threw it gently, I caught it when it came close to me. " No, let it go around twice." I threw it around and caught it when it came back to me.  
  
" Then I throw it that way right?" I pointed to her right. she nodded,  
  
" Yup, and try to get it over my head so I can't catch it." she said, I threw it up and hit the ball as hard as I could. It wrapped around the pole a few times before Serenity caught it.  
  
" That's easy." I said.  
  
" Now try to stop my throw from going around the pole all of the way." She said right before she threw the ball her way. It went way over my head, too high to even jump for. Right before the ball got at the height for me to jump and hit it, she would catch it and throw it up high again. Her pattern kept going until she wrapped that rope around that pole as far as she could get it to, " Tight!" She exclaimed.  
  
" I take it that means you win?" I asked, she nodded happily, " Don't get used to it, I'll beat you!"   
  
" Someday you probably will, but right now I'm gonna kick your butt in teather ball!" she said.  
  
" Then I'm gonna kick your butt in chess!" I said.  
  
" I'm gonna beat you some day so watch out. Girls are pretty smart ya know!" she said right before Mokuba came running out by us. He tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
" TAG!!! YOU'RE IT!!!" he screamed, then ran. I ran to Serenity, she tried to run away from me, but I got her.  
  
" You're it." I teased, she stuck out her toungue and hit me on the shoulder. Real hared.  
  
" oh, look who's it again!" she said as she ran off, I was going to go after an easier target, Mokuba.  
  
" Seto! No! I don't wanna be it! Go after your girlfriend!" Mokuba cried, I tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
" You're it!" I said, but let him tag me back.  
  
" C'mon Seto, are ya too slow to catch a girl?" Serenity teased.  
  
" Nope." I said and ran towards her, she tripped and fell backwards, I didn't have enough time to stop, so I tripped over her, landing on top of her.  
  
********  
  
Ooo, cliffie!!! I know this story has such short chapters.... I've been writing this one out at school and then coming home and typing it up. Sorry, once it gets farther int the story it WILL be longer chapters. Belive me on that. Remember to press the little button down there!!! 


	3. Chapter San

The 3rd chapter... I need to do homework, finish chapter 4 yet, but this is a really good chapter. A lot of Milestones... Hee Hee Hee  
  
************  
  
Serenity's POV  
  
I tripped over my own feet running away from him. I really didn't want to be it again. I noticed he was running towards me, He tried to put the breaks on but tripped and fell right on top of me. I just layed there, waiting for him to get off of me, I think he was stunned but I tried to get up, just to see if he would get the hint. I tried, he didn't our lips brushed together, both of us instantly got away from each other.   
  
" EWWWWWW GROSS!!!" Seto screamed.  
  
" YEAH, YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!!!!" I spat. Both of us where spitting out spit.  
  
" SPITTING CONTEST!!!" We both screamed at the same time, " One, two, three!" We both spitted towards the sidewalk. We ran up to see who won. It was a tie.  
  
" WHAT!?!?!?! A GIRL TIED WITH ME!!! IN A SPITTING CONTEST!?!?!?!?!" Seto screamed, I laughed, so did his little brother.  
  
" Serenity, time to go!" My mom called after me.  
  
" I gotta go, sorry about our little incident." I said.  
  
" It's ok. Bye Serenity." He said.  
  
" Bye Seto." I looked back at him, then turned and ran towards my mom.  
  
" So I see you've taken quite a liking to young Seto?" Mom asked.  
  
" Yup, I really think he's funny. You know, he can be like the most serious person on Earth one minute, and the next be really funny." I said.  
  
" I knew you would like him. Do you think he's cute? He's going to be quite a looker when he's in high school." Mom said.  
  
" Yeah, I think he's kinda cute." I said.  
  
Three weeks had gone by since I had first met Seto. We always had a lot of fun just talking to each other. Seto was like my second big brother, not to mention he could be a lot like Joey at times. Mokuba was a little sweetie, he always did what he was told to and always said his please's and thank you's. I was never seen not around them when I was at the orphanage. They where the only fun ones lately.  
  
" C'mon Serenity!!! We're gonna be late!!!" My mom screamed.  
  
" COMING!!!" I screamed as I pounded down the stairs. I practically leaped into mom's car. She shook her head and got in.  
  
" You don't want to miss a day with you precious little boyfriend do you?" Mom asked.  
  
" Mom, he's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend. My best friend." I said.  
  
" Yeah, he's a boy and he's a friend, boyfriend." Mom said, I rolled my eyes as she pulled into the orphanage parking lot. I opened the door and sped in. I scaned the area for Seto, he was playing chess with Mokuba.  
  
" Serenity!" Mokuba called.  
  
" Hey guys!" I said as I ran over to them.  
  
" Hi Serenity, I'm teaching Mokuba how to play chess." Seto said.  
  
" Can I help?" I asked Seto.  
  
" Sure, you can play on his side and show him some of your moves. You know, the ones that ALMOST beat me." Seto said.  
  
" Sure no problem." I said as I sat next to Mokuba.  
  
" Cool! Serenity and me vs. you Seto! Can you beat our combined minds?" Mokuba asked.  
  
" Where did you learn 'combined minds' from?" I asked.  
  
" Sci-fi channel!" Mokuba said in a creepy voice, I laughed at him.  
  
" Try living with him." Seto said as he moved a pawn.  
  
" Well, I used to live with someone like him. My big brother. He was a lot like both of you really." I said.  
  
" Cool," Seto said as he watched me show Mokuba how to move the knight.  
  
" Wow, I never would've been able to think of that Serenity!" Mokuba said. I looked at the board a bit more closely. Seto's king was wide open, and Mokuba's bishop was really close to it. Seto moved his queen to take Mokuba's knight. He wasn't playing like himself today. He useally kicks major butt in chess. He hadn't even noticed the black bishop by his white king. I moved the bishop in place to take the king.  
  
" Checkmate! Checkmate Checkmate Checkmate!!!" I screamed.  
  
" We won?" WE WON SERENITY!!!! WE BEAT SETO!!!" Mokuba and I jumped for joy. Seto shrugged his loss off.  
  
" Let's go play teatherball, shall we?" Seto asked. Really polite too, but I noticed the little smirk on his face. He thought he could beat me in teather ball.  
  
" Sure, if you think you really can beat me." I said, licking my finger and putting a slash on the air scoreboard.  
  
" I know for a fact I can't beat you in teather ball Serenity, but I'll try." Seto said, the smirk on his face just got bigger.  
  
" So you finally have decided that I'm better than you are?" I asked, he nodded and served the ball. I caught it and threw it around again, he blocked it and threw it so high I couldn't even jump and get it. He used my own strategey against me!!!   
  
" I won, I won! Ha Ha ha ha haaaa ha!!!!" Seto said, sticking out his toungue and me. I sat there and pouted. I saw something behind Seto, Dai, destroying Mokuba's stuff again.   
  
" Seto, I hate to break your little victory dance, but look who's tormenting Mokuba again..." I said and pointed behind Seto. Dai wasn't only destroying Mokuba's stuff, he was trying to beat up Mokuba. Seto and I ran over to Dai and Mokuba.  
  
" What the heck are you doing to my little brother?!?!?!" Seto asked Dai as he punched Mokuba's bleeding nose again.  
  
" Just teachin' him a lesson." Dai said , I rolled my eyes and walked up to Dai, not even afraid of him. I think hanging around Seto has had its affects on me.  
  
" Leave him be you jerk! Just because you can't find a home isn't a reason to pick on Mokuba!" I spat. Seto looked at me weird, but quickly got over it and took Mokuba away frow Dai, handed Mokuba to me and tackled Daisuke. Seto punched him untill Dai was crying again, bleeding and really ticked off. I took Mokuba in to the building to get him cleaned up. I watched Seto beat up Dai as the nurse bandaged Mokuba's cuts.  
  
" Give 'em heck Seto." I mumbled  
  
********  
  
  
  
Seto and I sat down at the river in the park. The sun was setting and the pretty fall leaves were everywhere. Seto kept throwing rocks into the river.  
  
" Hey, you know about Kaiba Corporation in Domino city right?" Seto asked.  
  
" Yeah, I used to live in Domino. CEO is Gozaburo Kaiba and his son is Noa Kaiba. He's kinda creepy lookin' I used to be gym buddies with that creep." I said.  
  
" Lucky, I've never been to Domino, let alone out of Tokyo.  
  
" You're 10 and never have been out of Tokyo? That's kinda sad Seto." I said.  
  
" Corection, almost 10. My birthday is Sunday, and yes I've never been out of Tokyo." he said.  
  
" Two days, big difference. Why couldn't you leave Tokyo?" I asked.  
  
" Mom died giving birth to him, dad never had time to do anything. Always working and taking care of Mokuba, dad died and we were juggled around with other family until we had to go to the orphanage." Seto sadly said.  
  
" Once I'm on winter break my mom is gonna take us to Domino. My whole family is there, and you could see the Kaiba Corp building. Its sooooo big. I've even been in there too! Gozaburo Kaiba has a lot of cash." I explained. Seto jumped down to the river banks and waded across. I followed him. He jumped into a tree and climed up as far as anyone could. I tried to get up by myself, but it didn't work. Seto helped me up there.  
  
" That would be awesome. I'm gonna work there when I grow up, I'm gonna make it to the top, well, close anyways. You have to have Kaiba blood to run that company." Seto said, and pointed in the distance where you could see Kaiba Corp.   
  
" Yeah, wouldn't be awesome if for some odd, strange reason you got adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba. It would be kinda funny, then when he kicks the bucket you got to run that company." I said.  
  
" That would never happen, not in a million years. Though my family said I was going to be some sort of CEO cuz I get such high grades in math. I'm doing high school math and science stuff easily. I don't mean to be bragging or anything." Seto said.  
  
" I don't mind, my brother was like that about gym class and video games." I said.  
  
" What's your brother's name?" Seto asked.  
  
" Joey." I said and stared off at the Kaiba Corp building. I can't remember the last time I thought it looked so cool.  
  
" Oh, are you American? I don't mean to be rude but Joey is an Amereican name." Seto asked.  
  
" Yeah, 50% American, % 50% Japanese. Dad's the American alcholic." I said.  
  
" Wow, I've never met an Amereican before." Seto said sarcastically. I smiled.  
  
" We better go, my mom is probably worried sick about us, plus it doesn't help we're all wet either." I said.  
  
" Yeah but before we get out of this tree I need to give you something." Seto said.  
  
" What, a kiss? No way." I said, worried about that little incident.  
  
" No," Seto got something out of his pocket, it was a ring, " My dad told me to give this to a girl I like. Before he died of course, but I still have that thing." Seto said and placed it in my hand.  
  
" Thanks, I don't know what to say though, its beautiful." I gasped as I placed it on the only finger it would fit on.   
  
" No problem." he said, then jumped out of the tree, I was scared, so when I finally did I had a mortified look on my face, Seto was laughing his head off. I decided to stop him the Serenity Wheeler way, I lightly kissed his cheek, he froze, face bright red. I giggled.  
  
" Hey Seto, I hope you don't mind staying the night at Serenity and I's place, the orphanage closed and you're locked out." My mom had drove infront of us in her car.   
  
" Sorry mom, he's a little embarrassed." I said.  
  
" AM NOT!!!" Seto screamed at me.  
  
" Whatever." I said and opened the door and got in, Seto followed me in and slamed the door shut.  
  
" Why are you two all wet?" Mom asked us.  
  
" River." Both of us said at the same time.  
  
" Seto, get over it, its just a kiss." I said as mom drove us home.  
  
" I'm over it, I'm just a little surprised. Its not everyday I get kissed by a girl." Seto smiled.  
  
" Serenity, explain, now." Mom said.  
  
" I kissed him on the cheek because he gave me a pretty ring." I said examining that ring.  
  
" Oh, no harm done I suppose." Mom said.  
  
**************  
  
" I hope you like ramen Seto." Mom said.  
  
" Yeah, as long as its in Miso." Seto said.  
  
" Yeah, Serenity won't eat it unless its in Miso either." Mom said as I grabbed my chopsticks and grabbed a huge bunch of ramen.  
  
" Yup!" I said, then shoved the ramen in my mouth.  
  
" Wow, you have some grotesque eating habits Serenity." Seto said as he gracefully ate his ramen. I rolled my eyes.  
  
" Yeah Mr. I'm gonna take over Kaiba Corp, I know I do. But so do you." I said then shoved Seto's head into his bowl of ramen, my mom rolled her eyes and tried to ignore Seto and I from fighting. She decided to speak up to break us up.  
  
" So you think you're going to take over the Kaiba Corporation? If you ever do, please donate some money to Serenity. She needs an eye operation or she'll go blind." Mom said.  
  
" MOM!!! I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU TALK ABOUT THAT!!" I screamed.  
  
" Sorry." Mom said.  
  
" Sure, anything for a friend." Seto said.  
  
" Oh look, It's almost 9:00, you two should go off to bed." Mom said.  
  
" Yeah, I guess." I said. Seto nodded and walked off to the sofa.   
  
***********  
  
" Wake up Seto!" I said, putting extra emphasis on the letter "t".  
  
" Mmmmm." Seto groaned.  
  
" Tomorrow's your birthday, mom is taking us shopping so I can get you somthing you like!" I said.  
  
" Do I gotta get up?" Seto mumbled.  
  
" Yes, you have to get up sleepy head. If you don't I'll kiss you again." I threatened.  
  
" Ok, I'll get up." Seto complained.  
  
We ate breakfast and got dressed. Mom took us out shopping and I think Seto maxed out mom's credit card. He wanted rollerblades, a gameboy, a laptop, a bunch of games... mostly high tech stuff a normal kid who was about to turn 10 didn't usually want. He got almost all of it. After my mom and I dropped him off at the orphanage with his stuff I looked at the clock. 7:08 it read. I sighed and layed down on the couch. I felt my mother sit next to me.  
  
" You really like that Seto don't you?" Mom asked me.  
  
" Yeah, I've never felt that way about anyone before." I mumbled.  
  
" You're feeling that strange thing called love dear. There's a first time for all of us at it. I know that's the real reason you kissed him. You love him." Mom said, I looked at her strangly.  
  
" Love, you really think that emotion I'm feeling is love? " I asked my mother.  
  
" Yes, Yes I do Serenity. He seems like he would be a good husband, if you ever married him." Mom said.  
  
" MOM!!! I'M NOT GONNA MARRY HIM!!! HE'S JUST A FRIEND!!! A REALLY GOOD FRIEND!!!" I screamed.  
  
" Serenity, you know he's more than a friend. I know it and you know it. You love him." Mom said.  
  
" Yeah, I guess I do love Seto." I said, a dreamy look in my eyes.  
  
**********  
  
WHOOOO!!! That's a long one!!! That took a whole tree to write...Jeeze, my wrists hurt, my fingers hurt, I need a break... REVIEW!!! 


End file.
